


All I Need Is To Get In Between Your Sheets

by Axradae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axradae/pseuds/Axradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is too big for girls, Murphy likes a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is To Get In Between Your Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in 9 years, and this ship is the only thing I have wanted to write in that time.
> 
> beta'd by the wonderful [Bellamy-b](http://bellamy-b.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title is from "Dirty Love" by Ke$ha <3

Murphy’s POV

Murphy watched from his guard post as yet another girl came out of Bellamy's tent soon after she had entered, partially dressed and with a disappointed and wide-eyed expression. Murphy kept being assigned the night shift on the side of camp closest to Bellamy’s tent. He smirked, thinking about what could have happened. Maybe Bellamy can't get it up, or he can't keep it up.

The next day, whilst on his way to get a drink of water, Murphy saw the same girl from last night talking with her friends. He veered closer to them, trying to seem as though he wasn't eavesdropping. 

"He was _huge_! Like, that would hurt way too much to be fucked by that…" Murphy had heard enough, and he continued walking through camp, forgetting his original destination. 

As he strolled aimlessly, he started thinking about how big “too big” was for those girls he had seen the previous nights. "That must be why they left so early," he thought. 

He caught a glimpse of Bellamy, who was giving orders to a group of delinquent boys, looking irritated. 'Blue balls, much?' Murphy smirked at his own thoughts - he was hilarious. 

"…get some more firewood whilst we're out there, too. We'll leave in about half an hour." 

Bellamy finished, the boys leaving in many directions to, Murphy assumed, grab supplies for whatever Bellamy wanted them to do. "Great! Murphy, you can join us too. We're going hunting and gathering."

"Okay, boss. I'll grab my gear."

*******

The hunting group had left camp an hour or so before, and had caught a couple of rabbits so far. Bellamy decided that they could take a break, "Just a few minutes, guys, then we're gonna split up. We'll try to cover more ground, that way we'll have a better chance of catching something bigger."

Murphy leaned against a tree and took a gulp of water from his canteen. As he looked over at Bellamy, his gaze was drawn down to Bellamy's crotch. He tried to picture what could be in those pants. The owner of said pants was laughing after throwing an acorn at Atom, who was dazing out at the roots of a tree. 

Murphy realized he was staring when he felt his pants tightening. He slunk away, acting like he was just going for a piss. Murphy walked a little further than he normally would, and tried to think of other unpleasant things to get rid of his ill-timed boner. 

After a couple minutes, he felt composed enough to re-join the group. He came upon Bellamy relieving himself, catching a brief glimpse before averting his eyes and moving away when Bellamy noticed him.

'Holy shit! And that was only soft, how much bigger can it get when it's hard?' Murphy was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

Bellamy returned to the group as well, and they split up to continue their hunt. 

Murphy couldn't stop the image from popping into his mind for the rest of the trip, even at one point causing a deer to flee when he stumbled into a bush. Miller, who had been the one to spot the deer, cursed and glared at Murphy. Murphy shrugged and carried on, trying to be more careful and aware of his surroundings.

**********

The hunting party returned to camp as the sun was beginning to set. They brought with them 3 rabbits, 1 boar and 1 doe - thanks to Monroe - and Murphy carried two bag's worth of berries. Atom, Conner, and Myles each carried large bundles of firewood in their arms.

After dropping the food off at the makeshift smokehouse, they were free to relax for the rest of the night. 

The boar carcass was placed over the fire, available for everyone to take their share when it had finished cooking. Murphy took an overly-large chunk of meat from the shoulder. 

"Got enough there, Murphy?"

Murphy turned to see Bellamy waiting to get his share.

"Yeah, well, you know me. I like a lot of meat."

Murphy grinned and walked away to continue eating, and contemplated how to get into Bellamy's tent for the night.

As the night wore on and people started heading back to their tents, Murphy decided ‘fuck it’ and found Bellamy sitting by the fire a little ways away from the others. Murphy sauntered up to Bellamy and smirked.

"I hear you've been having a problem."

"I don't think so? What are you talking about?"

"I heard some girls talking about it earlier and I think I can help."

Bellamy looked at him suspiciously as he realized what Murphy was talking about.

"What's your solution?"

"I'll meet you in your tent later to talk about it."

 

*********  
Bellamy's POV

He had been waiting in his tent for an hour after everybody else had started settling down. He listened to the sound of the breeze whistling through the trees and the chirps of the frogs and crickets.

He was just about to give up on waiting and just go to sleep for the night when the tent flap opened. Murphy walked in with a smirk on his face. 

"Took you long enough. Now what is your idea that will fix this issue? Or did I just waste the night waiting for you?"

He sat up and watched as Murphy sat across from him.

"You didn't waste it. Or at least, I doubt you'll think it's a waste by the end of the night."

"So? What's your idea?"

"Me."

"What?"

Bellamy was confused and Murphy just stared at him as if he was stupid. Murphy sighed and shuffled onto his knees so he could scoot closer to Bellamy. 

"Murphy?" 

The ever-present smirk was still there as he leaned in towards Bellamy's confused expression and then past it so his lips were next to Bellamy's ear, breath moving the curly hair slightly and tickling his ear. 

"I like a challenge." 

Murphy roughly pushed Bellamy back onto the bedroll and followed him with his lips. He pulled away from the kiss slightly, looking into Bellamy's eyes with a dare in his own.

"Do you?" 

Bellamy was not one to back down from a challenge. If only to wipe the smirk off Murphy's face, he placed his hand on the back of Murphy's neck and pulled him back down for a kiss. This time it was forceful, with both boys struggling for control. Bellamy used his hold on Murphy's neck to pull him to the side, lips moving to his ear with teeth grazing along his jawline.

"Prove it."

Bellamy returned Murphy's smirk.

Murphy leaned back and stood up to strip from his shirt and pants. Bellamy removed his own shirt, leaned back, and put his hands under his head so he could watch.

Once completely undressed, Murphy knelt between the older man's legs, hands reaching to undo Bellamy's belt buckle. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and slipped his fingers under the hem of his boxers to slide them both off Bellamy's hips. 

Bellamy watched as the younger boy's eyes widened at the flaccid member he uncovered and chuckled, earning a glare from Murphy. Bellamy responded with a cocked eyebrow and a grin. 

Murphy swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and leaned down to lick from base of Bellamy's cock to the tip. Bellamy propped himself up on his elbows and let his head fall back. He could feel Murphy take him into his mouth, and closed his eyes at the sensation. 

Murphy mouthed at the hardening erection, then swirled his tongue around before sucking and pulling back so just the tip was in his mouth. Bellamy groaned and tried to chase the retreating warmth with his hips. Now it was Murphy's turn to chuckle as he moved his head down again, the vibration causing Bellamy to lift his head and look down at him with a gasp on his lips. 

The older man watched as the red lips bobbed up and down a few times before Murphy brought his hand to stroke what he couldn't take in his mouth now that Bellamy was completely hard. 

Murphy glanced up at Bellamy through his lashes and moved his head down slowly, taking as much as he could into his mouth, gagging as it hit the back of his throat then moving back up. 

He pulled off and put four of his fingers into his mouth. Bellamy watched as he ran his tongue over them to get them wet, breathing heavily when those fingers left the mouth and reached back to thrust two of them into himself.

Murphy closed his eyes as he moved his fingers in and out. He re-opened them to catch Bellamy's gaze before leaning down to resume sucking Bellamy's cock. 

After a minute of thrusting, Murphy added a third finger, gasping around the cock in his mouth when he increased the pace. The fourth finger soon joined and Murphy jolted when he hit his own prostate.

Bellamy whined as the distracted Murphy moaned around him and he raised his hips towards that vibration. Murphy gagged, then swallowed around him before pulling away and removing his fingers. 

Murphy crawled up Bellamy until his arousal rubbed against Bellamy's toned stomach. Bellamy grabbed Murphy by the neck for harsh kiss as Murphy leaned to put his weight on his left knee and raised his right knee to put his foot on the other side of Bellamy's hips. He used his new leverage to lift his hips and reached behind him to grip Bellamy's cock and line it up with his entrance.

Brown eyes met blue before Murphy's fluttered closed in the pleasure of being stretched.

Bellamy laid down, resting his hands on Murphy's hips. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes, enjoying the tight heat around him.

Murphy paused, chest moving rapidly as he waited for himself to adjust to the feeling for a minute before settling down.

"Fuck." he whimpered.

Bellamy raised his head at the exclamation. 

"Are you okay?"

Murphy ignored the question and leaned down to put his lips on Bellamy's, effectively shutting him up. Then dropped his forehead to Bellamy's shoulder.

Bellamy was about to ask again when he felt Murphy start to roll his hips, and the question left his mind. Murphy lifted himself before slowly grinding back down, eliciting a gasp from Bellamy. The smaller boy slowly increased his pace, breath ragged as he started bouncing back onto Bellamy. 

Bellamy could only groan and enjoy the feeling of Murphy's warm hands splayed on his chest and Murphy moving up and down on his cock.

After a couple minutes, Bellamy couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to be the passive one when Murphy's tight heat was around him.

Bellamy tightened his grip on Murphy's hip and put the other hand on Murphy's chest to push him backwards, following until Murphy's shoulders and head were on the bedroll, and he was still inside Murphy. He held Murphy's hips up and smirked at the surprised and angry expression on Murphy's face.

"What's the matter? Do you want to give up?"

"Like hell, fuck me!"

Bellamy rocked his hips forward slowly before full-on slamming into Murphy. 

"Fuck! Fuck me!"

Bellamy looked into Murphy's eyes. Murphy was smirking at him, but the effect was lost when Bellamy slammed back in and Murphy's opened his mouth with a moan. 

He put his hands under Murphy's knees and pushed until they were against Murphy's chest. He put his weight on his hands on the backside of the thighs and started thrusting faster. Sweat formed a light sheen over both of them as they breathed heavily.

Murphy reached down and started to stroke his own hard cock. Bellamy looked at his flushed face as Murphy's hand moved quickly over himself, Bellamy grinding his own hips faster as both of them neared climax.

Murphy whined loudly as he came over both of their chests and Bellamy followed shortly after, his hands like vice grips on Murphy's legs and a groan on his lips.

As they both recovered from their high, Bellamy loosened his grip, thinking that was probably going to bruise, and leaned back so Murphy could sit up.

Murphy shakily stood and put his clothes on while Bellamy relaxed into the bedroll. He turned to look at Bellamy.

"Next time you need some help, come find me."

Murphy left with a smirk.

Bellamy stared at the roof of his tent, trying to process what all had happened before sleep pulled him under. It was safe to say he slept very well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](HTTP://murphamyandclexaforever.tumblr.com)


End file.
